My naughty panda
by MJKTS
Summary: Bad story


*******I LOVE YOU GEGE*****

Cast , :Taoris Length : Romance Rate : Just T Summary : Gagal,n just bad is story Disclamer : Tao dan Kris bukan milik author, tapi ide ini milik saya. So... Don't bash,or ...

Don't like

Don't read

HAPPY READING

Seorang pemuda dengan mata mirip panda tengah serius dengan buku pelajarannya,tampaknya hari ini ia mendapat PR yang cukup sulit dari sekolahnya,terbukti dengan sikapnya yang terkesan frustasi,berkali kali ia mendengus sebal,sembari mengacak kasar surai merahnya.

"Arrgghhh...kenapa sulit sekali eoh...?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Apa aku harus minta bantuan kepadanya eoh..?",tapi kan ini sudah jam sepuluh malam, pasti dia sudah tidur,Aigooo..eotteokheyo...?"gumamnya.  
"Ah..aku coba saja siapa tau dia belum tidur,"ucapnya sambil meraih ponselnya kemudian menekan beberapa digit nomor.

"Yeobbeoseyo.."  
"Geeeeee...bantuin Tao dong...Tao tidak bisa mengerjakan PR nya..."rengeknya pada orang disebrang.  
"Aissh Tao...Gege juga lagi lembur ini,banyak kerjaan yang harus gege selesaikan baby...besok aja ne..."ucap namja yang disebrang telfon.  
"Tidak bisa geeee...tugasnya harus dikumpulkan besok...tugas gege dikerjakan disini aja,gege bisa pakai komputer Tao,biar Tao pakai magic book aja,please gege...Tao janji sebagai gantinya,nanti Tao temani sampai gege selesai ngerjain filenya,oke...?"rayu Tao pada namja itu.  
"Tapi Tao..."  
"Ya sudah...kalau begitu Tao minta bantuan Chanchan gege aja ..."ucapnya pura pura kesal.  
"Aish...kau ini...ne ne gege kesana sekarang dan jangan minta bantuan pada Chanyeol pabo itu, arasseo...?!"ucap namja itu lalu menutup sambungan telfonnya,mengemasi beberapa filenyalalu membawanya keluar kearah apartement Tao.

"Yessss...!berhasil...kekeke..."pekik Tao senang rencananya sukses, dia tau jika Kris-namja yang ditelfonnya barusan akan menuruti maunya jika ia sudah mengancam dengan nama Chanyeol,ya Kris,namja chingu Tao,sekaligus sahabat Chanyeol.  
Dan Kris tau jika jika Chanyeol juga menyukai Tao sejak dulu,bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Tao.  
Meski pada ahirnya Tao memilihnya,namun tetap saja dia merasa takut jika suatu saat Tao tergoda oleh rayuan Chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama kemudian,terdengar bel berbunyi,Tao berlari untuk membuka pintu,dan benar saja,kini seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde tengah berdiri diambang pintu lengkap dengan beberapa map file kerjanya,tampak ia kerepotan membawa semua itu.  
Tao terkekeh melihat kekasihnya itu,iapun segera menyuruh masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali.

kris segera meletakkan bawaannya diatas meja belajar milik Tao.  
Dan jangan heran kenapa Kris bisa cepat sampai di apartement Tao,karna sebenarnya mereka tinggal di flat yang sama,apartement Kris 23,sedang apartement Tao berada dilantai 6.

Kris juga sering menginap di apartement Tao,begitupun sebaliknya,hanya saja seminggu terahir ini mereka jarang bertemu karna kesibukan masing masing,Tao yang masih sekolah di SM HighShcool sedang giat giatnya belajar menghadapi ujiannya yang tinggal dua minggu lagi,sedang Kris yang bekerja sebagai manager keuangan di sebuah perusahaan terkenal kota Seoul.  
Dan semua itu benar benar menyita waktu kebersamaan mereka.

Kris segera mendudukkan dirinya lalu mulai membuka buku pelajaran milik Tao,dan mengevaluasi jawaban dari soal yang Tao kerjakan tadi,sedang Tao hanya diam,sambil sesekali menatap wajah tampan namjachingunya itu.

Kris yang terlalu sibuk mengerjakan soal soal milik Tao,sampai sampai tak menyadari jika orang yang ada didepannya itu tengah memandang kagum padanya, Ya...Tao merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai namjachingu seperti Kris, tampan, kaya,setia dan pengertian.  
Sudah pasti banyak yeoja ataupun namja berstatus uke yang menginginkannya diluar pada kenyataanya Kris hanya mencintai dirinya.  
Tao bahkan tak pernah menyangka saat Kris menyatakan cinta padanya 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Nah baby...ini sudah gege kerjakan soal soalnya...sekarang giliran baby temani gege ne..."ucap Kris sembari menyerahkan buku pada Tao,sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

"Yeyy...gomawo gegee...enh...pasti Tao temani kok" jawab Tao senang sanbil memasukan bukunya kedalam tas sekolahnya.  
Dan selanjutnya Kris mulai menyibukkan dirinya pada file file nya.

Beberapa waktu terlalui dengan keheningan, Tao yang merasa bosan mulai mencari cara agar tidak mengantuk, bagaimanpun ia sudah berjanji pada Kris untuk menemaninya hingga selesai bukan..?

TING!

Sebuah ide muncul di otak Tao, sejenak kemudian iapun bersmirk ria.

"Gegeeee..."panggil Tao lembut.  
"Ehhmm..." jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada file dihadapannya itu.  
Tao yang kesal karna mearsa diabaikan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.  
Namun ia tak menyerah, lalu iapun bangkit dari duduknya, dan mendekati Kris, memeluknya dari belakang, sedang Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja sang kekasih.

"I love you gege..."bisik Tao ditelinga kiri Kris,membuat bulukuduk Kris meremang, "Aigoo...andai saja tidak ada pekerjaan pasti akan aku 'makan' sekarang juga namja panda ini" jerit batin Kris.

"Aish...masih belum berhasil eoh...?" batin Tao gemas.

"Ahh apa boleh buat..."ucao Tao tiba tiba.  
Kris mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan Tao.  
"Apa maksudmu baby...?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Maksudku ini gege..." jawab Tao enteng lalu mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Kris, dan mulai melumatnya lembut,Kris sedikit kaget,namun kemudian dia mulai membalas lumatan Tao dengan sedikit kasar,bertarung lidah dan bertukar saliva satu sama lain,dan tentu saja Kris lah yang lebih dominan,Taopun kini harus membiarkan lidah nakal Kris menjelajah di goa hangat miliknya.

"Eungghhh...ge ...geehh..." lenguh Tao di sela sela ciumannya.  
Namun sesaat kemudian, Kris melepas ciumannya,lalu memandang lembut Tao yang masih menstabilkan nafasnya akibat ciuman tadi.  
" Kau jangan menggoda gege baby...gege sedang sibuk, oke...?"ucap Kris, kemudian mulai melanjutkan mengerjakan file filenya.

Tao benar benar kesal kali ini,ternyata usahanya belum berhasil juga.  
Namun ia tetap tak mau menyerah.

Tanpa disangka oleh Kris,Tao mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Kris,dan belum sempat Kris protes mulutnya sudah terkunci oleh bibirTao lagi,dan kali ini Tao lebih agresif,tanganya mulai bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Kris hingga menampakkan dada dan abs Kris.  
Mengelusnya lembut,sesekali mencubit nipplenya,membuat Kris mendesah halus di sela ciumanya.  
Tao melepas tautan bibirnya, lalu menuntun lidahnya turun menuju leher jenjang sang kekasih,menggigit gigit kecil kanvas putih itu hingga membuat si empunya harus nenahan kuat kuat gejolak ditubuhnya yang semakin tak terkendali.

"Ahh...Taoooohhh...jangan terus menggoda gege euhhh..." ucap Kris sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam menimati sentuhan dari Tao.  
Dan tentu saja Tao takkan menggubrisnya ,karna sebenarnya iapun merasakan hal yang sama.  
Tangan Tao mulai turun menuju ikat pinggang Kris,Kris yang sedikit terkejut menatap intens pada Tao,yang kini benar benar menggoda imannya,entah kenapa lidahnya kelu untuk melarang Tao melanjutkan aksinya itu.

Sementara lidahnya masih bermain main di dada Kris ,memberi kecupan kecupan ringan,dan terkadang menggigit gigit kecil nipple Kris yang sudah mengeras itu,tangannya mulai membuka ikat pinggang yang di kenakan Kris.

"Tao... Apa yang kau lakukan baby...ehhhmmm?" tanya Kris.  
"-_-"

"Arhghh...Taoooohhh...emhh..."lenguh keras Kris begitu merasa sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh juniornya, apalagi kalau bukan lidah Tao.

"Oohh...Tao...please baby..."

"Arrggh...Taooohh...eunnhhh...ooh good...please more baby..."ucap Kris tanpa sadar,tampaknya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi menghadapi godaan sang kekasih.  
Tao yang mendengar permintaan Kris menyeringai puas,iapun semakin mempercepat kulumannya pada junior Kris,menjilat dan menyesapnya hingga membuat Kris merasa semakin melayang,tangannya meremas surai merah milik sang kekasih, menandakan betapa ia sangat menikmati apa yang Tao lakukan saat ini.

"Aahhh...baby...more please...euunghh..."erang Kris makin tak terkendali.  
Namun tiba tiba Tao menghentikan kulumannya,membuat Kris mendesah kecewa.  
"Waeyo baby...?"

Tao tersenyum nakal ,lalu ia berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kris, " No..! Aku tidak mau gege...aku ngantuk dan aku mau tidur "bisiknya seduktif membuat Kris kembali mendesah halus 


End file.
